I still hate you
by crazyforcuddles
Summary: Damon has always wanted to sleep with Bonnie but he doesn't do relationships and she finds him repulsive. But when these two are forced together will they accept the feeling they both have tried to ignore or they continue to fight it.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The room was filled with the beautiful and rich, drapped in the most expensive clothing money could buy but the woman especially were pulling out all the stops to impress the famous Salvator brothers. The brothers were the most eligible men in town and the fact that they had a bank account that seamed to be bottomless made them irresistible. Damon unlike his younger brother Stephen hated founders parties. Damon hated wearing stuffy suits and having to be nice to a bunch of people he hated. He was a werewolf for crying out loud! There were beasts! Predators! Not weak humans!

"Would you stop tugging! Your gonna rip it!"

"Then why is it so short"

"Bonnie! Stop it!"Caroline slapped Bonnie ' s hands away from the red dress " you look fine, now just..just be charming! "This was Caroline's elimit, Caroline was beautiful and funny with a charm that even make the devil drop to his knees. The crowd loved her and tonight wasn't any different, she was a star. Bonnie wished she were anywhere else. ..well actually she wished she were in her office researching the new artifacts she'd found on her latest trip to Egypt. But she figured tonight wouldn't be to bad especially since she yet to see-

"Are you wearing a thong with this " and she spoke too soon. Bonnie Damon 's hand away from her ass with a glare.

"Not really, I don't wear underware unless I'm forced to. I find it too binding"

Damon couldn't help but chock on his whisky. This woman had no idea what she did to him! All he wanted at that moment was too drag her into a room and fuck her senseless.

"I have a theory, about why you want me Salvator"

"this should be interesting"

"You think I'm a virgin"

"What would that change anything"

"I'm guessing it because you love hearing inexperienced girls yell " Oh your so big!" and you look down at the and say " she lowered her voice to make it deep " Don't worry virgin girl, I'll make it good"

Damon looked at her stunned for almost a full minute and the blank look on Bonnie's face never faulted even though she was freaking out! She couldn't believe she had just said that! Caroline was her bestfriend she was suppose to be there to stop her from saying stupid things like this that could potentially ruin her career.

Damon burst out laughing so loud that it got people's attention. Bonnie Bennett was definitely unique and he loved that about her. He had been trying to get her to sleep with him since the first time he saw her and 3 years later he was still trying but he was breaking her down slowly, she hadn't tried to run him over with her car in almost 3 weeks. They were making progress.

Caroline rushed over to Bonnie ' s side hopping that she wasn't too late in stopping her bestfriend from getting them kicked out. Again.

"Is everything okay? "

"I'm not sure if he's laughing with me or at me " The confusion in Bonnie ' s voice made Damon laugh harder and Katherine rushed over to him and point by shoving Bonnie out of the way, by the time she'd reached him he had himself under control and more then welcomed her over the top kiss. Bonnie looked at the two sacking face and was repulsed. She didn't understand how people could like kissing or sex. sge had had sex with nany psrters but honestly the whole concept of sex grossed her out. Just the thought of sex with anyone made her shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"No just disgusted"

"Why did you look in a mirror " Katherine snared and took a step back when she was hit with the distinctive smell of vampire she got when Caroline steeped towards her. Vampires had no regard for personal space.

"Caroline it's okay, let's just go " Bonnie said while dragging her bestfriend away to the isolated parkinglot knowing that the best way to piss of the blond was to mess with her friends especially Bonnie.

"Caroline breath!"

"I will kill her!"

"Caroline calm down!"

"How can you not hate her!"

"Hating her would require me to think about her which would require me to care and I don't like to waste my time " Bonnie explained plainly as she drove them home.

"Yeah well I still want to punch her stupid face".

Bonnie and Caroline had been roomates since Bonnie working at the university and using their help to fund her research. Most people couldn't understand why they were friends, Caroline was a pagent winning, always smiling bobby blond and Bonnie well..she had been referred to as cold and unapproachable, she bearly even smiled because it made me face hurt and she her best to avoid human contact and living things in general which is why Caroline was one of her two friends.

"Surpise inspection tomorrow, you took care of it right"

Bonnie just looked at her guilty.

"Bonnie. .."

"That's five months of my life! "Bonnie began to drive towards the university regretivy

"That could get us in jail! "

Bonnie hated when Caroline was right.

"Fine " Bonnie pouted and turned to her bestfriend for a second when she saw something hit the car and go over it coursing her to slam the breaks.

" .that?"

Bonnie got out to the front of the car and looked down at a unconscious Damon Salvator.

"He should have looked both ways"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Should we take him to the morge"

"Bonnie! Remember that thing we talked about. You know ,your inability to show appropriate human emotions ,well right now you are supposed to be feeling some massive guilt!"

"Oh " Caroline rolled her eyes at her best friends robot personality.

"Lucky for us we hav'nt just successfully killed one of the university's top benefactors."She announced.

"Can we go now, I'm bored"

"You go cover up your mess and I will do damage control when he wakes up"

Bonnie couldn't help but keep looking over to her backpack wondering just how mad Caroline would be if she just kept the artifacts for her research, maybe even take it down to the lab but she was already on the outskirts of town and had just begun to hike through the forest and that's when she heard them. A distinctive grow that Caroline would probably describe as a " bitch better run!"growl and run is exactly what Bonnie was planning to do when the black wolf jumped out the bush but than they were two more leaking behind her. The big black one she registered as pack leader (thanks to her countless hours of animal planet)lunged at her knocking her over and the big brown one took the first bite of her leg. The black one didn't seam to like this very much and the two began to fight giving her enough time to slowly begin to crawl away but she had forgotten of the third one who bite into her leg once more and began to drag her back kicking and screaming but all that seamed to do was to anger it but nothing could prepare her for when the pack leader let out a deafing howl. A howl that would attract the rest of the pack to where they were. Bonnie couldn't believe it. She was gonna fucking die!

"She hit you with her car! Why aren't we pressing charges here"

"It was an accident Stephen " Elena stated calmly " right Damon"

"Yeah of course...I think...maybe"

"maybe! Maybe! She didn't even have the decency to stick around! She left you with Caroline! Her bestfriend! someone who hates you!"

"I thought her bestfriend was a vampire? "Elena asked confused. Elena a wasn't just the nicest of the perova sisters she was also the only human in the Gilbert wolf pack that had been missed by the werewolf gein and with that came the ability to be lost when it came to new supernatural information, even if she was the mate to a werewolf who was soon to take his place as pack beta.

"Caroline is a vampire"

"didn't see that one coming. I thought vampires were-"

"isn't that Bonnie's car"

"Damon she hit you with that very same car! Now is not the time to stalk her!"

"I know that but her car is parked on-"

"Lawkwood territory " Elena whispered. She may not know a lot about pack rules but what she did know was that the lawkwook pack were shapeshifting savages with a thirst for human flesh. In an instant the Salvator brother's shift into giant black and brown wolves and are charging into the large paws almost crushing the grown benieth them leaving Elena alone.

"I guess I'll just park the car then"

Bonnie always thought that she'd die in a lab explosion or be kidnapped by the Russians for her intelligence or even die by radiation like all the greats but being eaten alive in the middle of the forest was never apart of the plan. If she could just get to her backpack she would be okay. Suddenly two much larger wolves charged out the woods the distraction gave her just enough time to grab her backpack. just when the black wolf launched at her she grabbed the stunt gun of her own creation and zapped it right in the heart! The blast was so powerful that within minutes the wolf was dead. The rest of the pack growled at her but she knew it was now or never.

"Well come on!"she yelled out with the stunt gun in hand, hopefully she'd scared them enough to back down. slowly the wolves began to retreat but they kept their eyes locked on her but she wasn't out the clear yet because the two much larger wolves were still watching her

Damon had expected to find a blood bath but what he found was his women kicking some shifter ass! She had just become 10 times more sexior to him. So much so that without realized it he had shifted back. She was human who was best friends with a vampire and she probably had no idea what was going on.

"Bonnie. .."

"back the fuck up!"she gripped onto the stunt gun tighter.

"just come home with me and I'll explain everything"

"I'm not an idiot Salvator I know exactly what's going on"

"I don't think you do"

"Believe me, I know all about you".

"At least let us walk you back. Those wolves are still gonna be lerking around"

Stephen did make a valid point so Bonnie agreed and began to calculate how long it would take her to get home and exactly how much the artifacts that were destroyed were worth. She continued walking but the next think she knew she was in Damons strong embrace. Dammit! Why didn't she calculate for blood loss!

She had been unconscious for tree days and since then things had gone from bad to worse. The Lawkwooks wanted her dead, her vampire bestfriend wanted him dead and they still didn't know how much she knew about them or were they just overestimating her, but Damon highly doubted that.

"Damon you can't do this!"

"Relax Stephen, its just a load of crap"

"the mating bond is real!"the most powerful law of all packs was the mating law, once a person was mated into the pack they both were under the protection of the pack and basically untouchable, a mating bond would protect Bonnie and that's exactly what he planned to do.

"Its just one bite then hopefully after she shows her gratitude by some mind blowing sex we can both forget about it and move on"

"You just don't get it do you! This is some serious business! "Damon was being irresponsible and Stephen had to stop him!

"i thought you liked Katherine"

"I like sexy girls not psychotic bitchs " everyone knew that the Gilbert pack was a very small pack and all Katherine was after was to mate with a powerful pack leader just so her pack would have more protection and she could be a powerful luna.

"I will be leaving now " they both stared in shock when Bonnie came down the stairs with a limp in her keg and a few bruses on her face and arms but other than that she looked her same uninterested self.

"You were practically in a comma, Stephen get the girl some clothes while I make breakfast " Damon began to go into the kitchen with Bonnie limping behind him.

"I'm not staying here!"

"Yes you are, well at least until you tell me what you know"

"go to hell"

"You almost sent me there when you HIT ME WITH YOUR CAR"

"Oh please! your a werewolf you would have healed in an hour"

"so you do know about us!"

"Yes, I know about vampires, werewolves and those bastard shifters that attached me. This town is practically a breeding ground for the supernatural"

"yet you gladly piss me off knowing I could rip you to pieces"

"my bestfriend is a vampire and you saw what I did to those shifters"

"true how about we go upstairs-"

"I'm not having sex with you. EVER"

"Ouch"

"it's not you, I hate sex. It's disgusting and uncomfortable and I would gladly never do it again"

"I guess this isn't a good time to tell you that I plan to imprint on you"

"that's it! I'm leaving!"

"Bonnie you dont understand. It's the only way I can protect you " Damon grabbed her arm.

"I can handle myself! "

"Not from a whole pack of shifters! If I imprint on you I will be able to protect you!"

"I'm not yours to protect! Just let me handle it"

"they will kill you! :

"and it will be my choice, I would rather die then be stuck with you for eternity!"

Okay that did'nt just hurt, it pissed him off! Couldn't she see the danger she was in. Yeah the imprint wasn't real but he was taking a huge risk saving her! She could at least say thank you!

Damon grabbed her around her waist when she tried to leave hopping to talk some sense into her but to Bonnie all she saw was a werewolf man handling her after he stated how much stronger he was then her. She did the first thing that came to mind and reached for the first thing she fealt on the kitchen table and before she could register what she was doing she was stabbing a kitchen knife into his leg.

Damon was in intence pain but at that moment he had no control over himself. The wolf in him was on over drive and called out to her, he was the beast he had tried to keep under control for so long, a beast she had awaken. He let out his fangs and bit into her neck completing the imprint.


End file.
